


Ghost

by mmg13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: With Shiro back with the other paladins Lance wonders why he even belongs there anymore. While Keith tries to convince him otherwise one night Lance just vanishes without a trace."My ghost... where'd you go? - Ghost by Halsey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first Voltron fic and I'm writing it with my good friend Bailey who came up with the idea. Hope you guys enjoy and tell us what you think down below :).

The new red paladins eyes were bloodshot, he rubbed them and sat up in bed. The only thing he could see through the darkness of his room was the light under the door. Lance sighed deeply putting his head in his hands, his eyes hurt from crying but through the pain the tears flowed again.

"I'm just the sixth wheel" he sobbed "I am nothing" the sobs could be heard from the nearest rooms which held Keith to the right and Hunk to the left.

A swoosh sound was heard outside of Lance's room. The red paladin quickly wiped his tears away and laid back down in bed, he watched the door with one eye. He heard footsteps coming from the right, the shadow of the feet appeared in front of Lance's room. He shut his open eye and waited for the person to open the door.

Keith stopped in front of Lance's room, just a second ago he swore he heard crying coming from Lance. He put his hand and forehead against the door and sighed. He remembered the conversation him and Lance had about the sixth paladin problem, he didn't think Lance would still be upset.

Keith stood back up straight and placed his hand against the button to open the sliding door. The new leader sighed before pressing the button slowly, the door opened with a swoosh noise as Keith stepped in the slightly lit room. As the door closed behind Keith it was dark, he made his way over to Lance's bed and gently placed his hand on the boys back.

"Lance, buddy. Are you awake?" Keith already knew the answer as Lance was only pretending to be asleep. Lance looked up at him and gave a weak smile. He sat up and patted the bed letting Keith sit next to him. Which Keith gladly sat besides his teammate. 

"What's wrong Lance?" Keith tilted his head, a piece of his hair fell out of place and covered his eye a bit. Lance smiled softly for a second admiring Keith but realized he was right In front of him and frowned.

"The thing we talked about today, it's still kinda bothering me. I'm sorry I woke you up" Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

Keith placed a hand on Lance's shoulder. "It's okay, I can't really sleep either. But you know you're important to the team right?"

Lance looked into Keith's eyes as his own became blurry with tears once more. "Lance you're my second hand man now, Red chose you.. she chose you for a reason." A tear streamed down Lance's face, Keith's eyes widened.

"Lance? Did I upset you?" He wasn't the person to help comfort but as the new leader he had taken initiative to help the team if they need to talk to someone. Lance chuckled and shook his head, wiping the tears on his cheeks.

"No no no! You didn't upset me, you've just never said anything so nice to me before and I'm just.."

"Shocked?" Keith asked, pushing his out of place hair back into place. Lance nodded then replied.

"Shocked, very shocked" Keith watched Lance wipe his tears, he smiled. "I'm glad to help, you're the best sharpshooter I know, who else is going to have my back?" Lance looked at Keith for a long moment before responding with a big smile on his face.

"I'll always have you're back, we're never not gonna be a team"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone hope you enjoy chapter 2! Tell us what you think :).

Keith’s alarm went off in the morning waking all the paladins. Lance and Keith stepped out of their rooms at the same time. They both turned to look at each other, exchanging looks. Lance smiled at his new leader which made Keith smile back at him. Hunk stepped out of his bedroom stretching and yawning. He turned his head watching the exchanging of looks from Lance and Keith. The yellow paladin raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly. he looked over to Pidge’s door to see if she had seen it but Pidge had just come out of her own room. He shrugged it off and walked with Pidge down the hallway. The black paladin leader, before Keith, stepped out of his room, dressed and ready for the day. He placed his hands on his hips and breathed in.

“Good morning paladins!” He said and clapped his hands pulling Keith and Lance’s moment away from them.

They both looked at Shiro and nodded. The former leader looked at the younger boys and nodded back. They all walked together to the training room following the green and yellow paladins. Keith was subtlety looking over at Lance every few seconds. He was still worried about him despite their talk the night before. Lance hadn't seemed to notice. While the rest of the paladins trained, led by Keith, Shiro ventured off. He first went to the black lion to try to win its trust back but was immediately rejected.

“Come on, don't be like that. I'm back, it's me” he placed his mechanical hand on the partial barrier when he felt a slight connection. His eyes closed, his vision showed red accepting him to be his paladin. Shiro opened his eyes and frowned.

“Why Red? Isn't Lance piloting red now because Keith took over you?” He asked the black lion who now shut him out completely. The former leader left the black lion’s landing pad and walked to the red lion’s landing pad. As he arrived Red’s particle barrier goes down, he walked onto the lion and sat in the chair. Once he took the controls Red spoke with him. Shiro understood why Red is now choosing Shiro, Lance doubted himself which shut Red out and they lost trust. She's only choosing Shiro until Lance proves himself worthy to her again.

Shiro joined the group in training after his experience with the two lions but never said a word to anyone.

“Shiro! We’re practicing on a really difficult level care to join us?” Keith smiled at his friend who nodded and smiled back. Shiro jogged over to the group and began fighting alongside them.

Lance was on the level above them, shooting enemies down below while the rest fought on the ground floor. Keith was taking on two guys at once with his sword while Pidge and Hunk teamed up to take on a few others. Shiro fought with his metal hand but didn't see someone coming up from behind him. Lance tried to hit him but missed so he went to the ground level to fight him off. Lance is about to shoot again when he gets hit hard from behind. He misses the target once more instead almost shooting Shiro who has to dodge to not get hit. Because of that he ends up getting attacked by the enemy behind him. Shiro gets hit and falls to the ground, injuring his human arm.

The simulation then stopped. Keith helped Lance up off the ground. Shiro got up too, clearly angry. “What was that Lance? You almost hit me!” Shiro walked a few steps forward towards Lance. “What's wrong with you?”

Everyone was shocked. Shiro never lashed out on anyone before he had disappeared. No one knew what had gotten into him.

“I'm so sorry Shiro. I-I got attacked from be-behind and I missed the shot.” Lance stuttered and started shaking as Shiro came up to him. He knew Shiro never did this to anyone and he was terrified.

“You’re sorry? You almost killed me!”

Keith stood in front of Lance protectively “Hey, it wasn't like he was aiming at you, he missed. It's not his fault he was attacked while fighting an enemy that, by the way, was going after you. Besides you’re not the leader of this team. Not anymore. You can't just start yelling at Lance because of an accident.” Lance was hiding behind Keith at this point; Shiro really scared him. “

Of course it was an accident but we can't afford them. And I don't understand why he's still here. We don't need him anymore.” Shiro yelled back at Keith. The two of them just glared at each other.

“What's that supposed to mean! Of course we need him! He's an important piece to this team. He has as much of a right to be here as anyone else. Why don't you think that?”

“Because red responded to me!” With that, everyone gasped. “She responded to me. We don't need him anymore.”

Lance started backing away from Keith. He was on the verge of tears.

“I-I have to go” Lance said as he started leaving.

“Wait, Lance don't-” Keith tried to run after him but Shiro stopped him, Shiro’s grip was tight around the new leaders arm.

“Keith, let him calm down… I upset him I should be the one to talk to him. I'll talk to him soon” Shiro said, Keith nodded and the team walked to the mess hall. After the situation the team was very awkward, no one dared to look at Shiro as they were scared to get yelled at for something they did. Hunk set down plates of food for everyone and noticed Lance was missing. He frowned and looked at Keith who had just sat down.

“Keith” the yellow paladin breathed out, The leader looked at Hunk with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes Hunk?” He took a bite out of the food provided by his teammate. “Um…” he gulped and sat down in his seat across from Keith. He brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. “Have you seen Lance?” He chuckled nervously. Keith's headshot up looking at Hunk with widened eyes.

“No? Has he come out of his room at all? Has anyone seen him?!” Keith stood up both hand on the table. Pidge, Allura, Hunk and Coran looked up at Keith and shook their heads. Shiro was the only one who didn't respond.

“Shiro? Have you seen him?” He glared at Shiro waiting for an answer.

“No, haven't talked to him either… like I said I would” Shiro sighed tilting his head downwards. Keith slammed a fist on the table.

“Shiro! You said you would talk to him!” He raised his voice. Keith sighed and turned his body, angrily walking away. The leader arrived at Lance’s bedroom and placed his hand on the door like he did the night before. “Lance, hey, it's your bud Keith. Can I come in?” When he didn't receive an answer Keith pressed the button to the taller boys room. The door opened ever so slowly revealing nothing but darkness in Lance’s room, it was completely empty…


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Lance?!” Keith’s eyes widened, he turned out of the room and ran back to the mess hall. “Where’s Lance?!” He yelled at the paladins who were stuffing their faces with food. They all looked at him and shrugged. Keith immediately turned to Shiro, his fists clenched as he walked closer to his friend. He gritted his teeth, Shiro stood up and started to back up until he was against a wall. 

“Keith, don't do anything I wouldn't” Shiro said nervously. Keith’s fist connected with the wall besides Shiro’s face. 

“You're not my Shiro” he growled. The rest of the paladins all gasped. 

“Keith, what are you trying to say?” Allura stood up walking towards the leader. 

“He's not  _ my Shiro _ . Shiro would  _ never _ yell at us. Especially Lance” Keith turned his head slightly to look at Allura who was standing besides him. 

“Keith, it  _ is _ me. I escaped a Galra ship… they held me hostage. Keith please” Shiro said placing his hand on Keith’s arm lowering it. “Please Keith” he said almost in a whine. 

“And” The word was drawn out as his face turned back to Shiro, his fist connected with the wall again. “Shiro wouldn't whine” with one swift move Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm and swung him around grabbing his other arm and thrown him against the wall. Shiro’s face was against the wall as Keith locked his arms together. “Someone get me handcuffs” The leader growled. Pidge ran off to get them while Allura went up to Keith.

“What are you doing?” she questioned, clearly not understanding why Keith attacked Shiro. “Think Allura. When has Shiro ever yelled at us before today?” Keith replied back. Allura frowned and spoke “I don't remember but-” 

“-And Shiro didn’t go talk to Lance. He used to always be the one to smooth things over, talked to everyone of us about what we were feeling. And if I ever did this to Shiro he would listen to me and wouldn’t fight back. He would calm down and suggest that we give him a chance to prove himself before doing something rash. That’s not what he’s doing now. He’s not acting like himself. He used to have my full trust and now he doesn’t. Don’t you at least want to know why?”

“He was abducted by the Galra, Keith! We have no idea what he went through.” Allura snapped back at him. 

“You’re right, we don’t which is exactly why I’m questioning him. Shiro was with the Galra for a year already he could be a clone or worse.” Pidge handed Keith the handcuffs, he put them around Shiro’s wrists and escorted him out of the room. The team followed behind still wary on why Keith did this to Shiro. Allura still questioned the new leader as she thought Shiro was himself.

“Keith you’re wrong, he’s been with the Galra..they probably tortured him and did horrible things to him. Let. Him. Go.” she grabbed Keith’s arm, Keith turned to her still holding Shiro’s arm to escort him. His grip tightened around Shiro’s arm, he glared at Allura the leader was furious that Lance was gone because his older brother figure yelled at him. 

“Allura, princess, this isn’t Shiro. How many times do I have to tell you? What else do I have to say that could prove it to you? I've known him longer than any of you! This isn’t him!” He slightly pushed the princess out of the way and continued down the hall. Everyone looked at each other, Hunk and Pidge nodded and followed their leader. They believed and trusted Keith. Allura looked at Coran who followed the paladins down the hall. The princess crossed her arms and stood there speechless. 

After Keith had questioned Shiro he realized a big space missing in time. He turned to Pidge, Hunk and Coran and began speaking. “The battle between Zarkon and Voltron, that’s where we begin. Shiro remembers everything up until he disappeared, he has no memory of after that. None. Did he go into a coma? Was he actually dead and the Galra put his memory into a new robotic body that looks like Shiro? Is this Shiro a clone?” Keith asked his teammates these questions that all made sense to them. Pidge had a questioning look on her face, she looked at the room Shiro was held in then to the leader who stood besides the door. 

“Keith” she breathed in. He looked at her and gestured her to continue. “I wanted to know if I could do tests on Shiro... via the medical portion of the ship. I could look into his arm and see if they did anything to him. We could look for a chip in his brain or something.” Pidge asked. The leader nodded giving permission to the green paladin. “Thanks Keith, Hunk and I will do this. And Coran if he wants.” She looked at Coran who nodded in agreement. 

Hunk shook his head no.  “You guys do it. I have stuff to do” The yellow paladin crossed his arms and walked away.  The paladins shrugged. Pidge and Coran walked into the room that held Shiro and took him to the medical wing of the ship. Keith stood watching them, when they were out of sight he sighed and turned heading to the flight deck. The leader stood where Coran normally does and started looking through the computer.

“Okay” he breathed out. “Time to look at the security cameras and when Lance left” he looked through the footage and found Lance going from his room to Blue’s landing pad. Keith zoomed in on the boy and turned the audio on. 

“Blue, it’s me, Lance.” His breath was shaking and he was wiping tears from his face. 

“Please let me back in” he put a hand on the particle barrier, tears streaming down his face. “Please Blue please” he sobbed, his head hung. 

When Blue didn’t let him in he turned and walked to the escape pods. Keith changed the camera to the other landing pad and watched the recording of Lance step into a ship. He stood looking at the door for a moment, as if saying goodbye, before sitting down and leaving. 

Keith closed the security footage and walked to the rooms. He passed Lance’s room and looked at the door. A hallucination of Lance stood there smiling at Keith. The brown haired boy waved at the leader and called to him. 

“Hey hot head!” he joked, Keith smiled. The hallucination faded leaving Keith alone. The leaders smile faded with the hallucination of Lance. He walked into his own room and sat down on his bed putting his head in his hands. 

“We used to hate each other, we’ve come so far and he just leaves. I miss you Lance..” Keith said choking back tears. “Come back, I need you. The team needs you” 

Keith started crying now. He’s never had anything close to a family and now that he has something like a family he’s terrified to lose it. He felt the group crumbling in his hands now that he was leader. “It’s all my fault” Keith laid back in his bed trying to gather himself. “There must be something I can do, I can try to contact Lance via the castles technology. But what if Lance is too far for me to contact him?” he asked himself. “No, I can’t think like that. I have to get Lance back.” He got out of bed and ran to the flight deck. Coran was standing at the computer typing away.

Keith approached the red head. “Coran” he spoke, the older man turned and looked at Keith. 

“Yes paladin?” he asked the leader.

“Can you track and contact the ship Lance used to leave us?” 

“Hmm” Coran twisted his mustache “I could if he isn’t far from us” He answered. Keith nodded his head and gave him the number of the escape pod Lance took. 

“Find him for me Coran, we need him” the leader placed his hand on the table watching the ginger type in numerous things to search for the missing paladin. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I know it's been a while but we hope you enjoy this new chapter!

The red paladin ran, tears streamed down his face his vision blurry. He made it to his room, opening the door as fast as he could double checking if Keith had run after him. He hoped the leader would’ve followed him but when he heard Shiro stop him he knew he’d be alone. Lance sat down on his bed aggressively scribbling down words onto a note, tear drops fell onto said note. Lance shoved clothes into a bag after writing his note he put it neatly into his jacket, he bit his lip and started walking to the lounge in order to walk to the landing pads. The brown haired boy left the hoodie lying it on the arm of the chair. Lance walked to Blue’s landing pad, tears began to stream down his face again.

“Blue, It’s me, Lance” His breath was shaking and he was wiping tears from his face. “Please let me back in” he put a hand on the particle barrier, tears streaming down his face. “Please Blue please” he sobbed, his head hung. 

Blue rejected him, he looked up at her once more before turning around and leaving. Choking back sobs the boy opened up a landing pad to the escape pod and stood on the wing of one. The sharpshooter stood there looking at the door where he came from and nodded, he said his goodbye. Then hopped into the pod and started the engine. With a swift move he was gone and was out of the castle, hoping to never return again. 

Lance had been in the pod for hours and still wasn’t out of the castles range, he was looking for Earth but couldn’t seem to find it on the escape pods map. 

“C’mon C’mon” he kept saying as he searched through the system. “I just wanna go home. Please let me go home” Soon a signal came through the transmitter, it was Keith’s voice.

“L…..ce…” There was a lot of static. “L...ce….re...ou...ere?..” Lance adjusted the transmission so it came in clearly. “Lance? Please” Keith’s voice was filled with sadness which made his heart sink, he didn’t mean to hurt Keith. 

“Yes Keith I’m here” Lance replied to his former leader. 

“Lance! You’re safe!” Keith said with relief. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Keith. I need to leave, I won’t be coming back. Don’t try to come for me, don’t try to convince me to come back. Shiro made it clear I wasn’t welcomed anymore.” Lance said with anger. 

“About Shiro he’s—“

“I don’t care, goodbye mullet…” Lance paused, he was thinking about if he should tell how he felt towards the black paladin or if he should keep it to himself. 

“Lance. Don’t you dare” Keith growled. “Don’t you dare leave me” his voice cracked, Lance could tell he was going to cry. He kept quiet. “Lance! Don’t leave me please… come back” the red paladin listened to his pleas and began to cry again. 

All he wanted to do was go back just for Keith, to go back and run into his arms and confess his feelings. But he sat there, crying, listening to Keith pleading and crying for Lance to come back.

“I need you” Keith whimpered. The brown haired boy almost turned his pod around as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he resisted the feeling and said his final goodbye to Keith before turning off the transmission. 

Keith’s fists slammed against the table. “Damnit Lance!” he turned to Coran who was watching Keith with a sympathetic look. Keith wiped the tears off his face and walked back to his room. Coran watched Keith walk away and closed out the transmission. 

Keith went past the lounge and saw it was empty all except for one of Lance’s hoodies draped off the edge of the couch. It was his usual green one. Keith went over, took it off the seats arm, and held it tightly to his chest, pressing his face down into the softest leather he had ever felt. He felt his breath hitch as he walked out of the room on the verge of tears. The leader started walking to his room, he avoided looking to the room next to his own. He hugged the hoodie tighter to his chest as he passed Lance’s room. Keith entered his own room and laid Lance’s hoodie down on his desk chair. Air pushed a note out from the jacket, it flew onto the floor. Keith’s eyes widened as he bent down and picked up the note. It was neatly folded, the leader opened the note. It was soaked in tears, Keith placed his fingers on the watered words and sighed. His eyes scanned the note.

Dear Mullet, 

I’m sorry. I am not good enough for the team and there’s no purpose for me here anymore. I was going to stay for you…. But when Shiro said that Red chose him.. I couldn’t stay. I hope everything goes well. Next time we meet I have something important to tell you. I doubt I’ll ever be able to tell you.

Farewell,  
Lance

The leader folded the note back up and placed it on his dresser. He grabbed Lance’s jacket and sat on his bed. Keith took off his own red jacket and threw it on the floor, he put his arms through Lance’s jacket and fixed it on his body. The sleeves were long on him but he didn’t care, the leader laid down in his bed looking at his wall, his mind was racing thinking what Lance’s important message was. Keith’s eyes became heavy and he started thinking of seeing Lance again. Soon he fell asleep dreaming of meeting up with Lance again and receiving the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think!


End file.
